Love at Last
by U.C.S. Riddick Number Fourteen
Summary: This is a Kung Fu Panda Parody of Po and Tigress. I hope you enjoy and I want your feedback. Whether it's good or bad. Please give me you honest opinion so that way I can better tend to my fans or fans in general of Kung Fu Panda. I might make a second one depending on the feedback I get.


_**After the downfall of Lord Shen, everything began going back to being quiet again for Po and the Furious Five. Tigress**__**'**__** feelings have grown more for Po as the months passed. She knew that he liked her, but since she was such a hard ass, he was hesitant to express his feelings.**_

_** She wanted him so badly, but all she kept doing was grow more sensitive to his annoyance. She wants to tell him so badly, but it just comes out in yelling and hitting. Which really doesn**__**'**__**t help her cause.**_

___**"**__**Po!**__**"**__** Tigress yelled, waking up the sleeping panda, **__**"**__**I thought I told you to clean up your room!**__**"**_

_** Po shot up out of his bed, **__**"**__**Why are you so angry all the time Tigress? It**__**'**__**s not like you.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Why does it matter to you?**__**"**__** she growled.**_

"_**Because you**__**'**__**re my friend and I want to help in any way I can.**__**"**_

_** She sighed and sat in front of him, **__**"**__**If you want to help, then you have to promise not to tell anyone.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Okay, I promise,**__**"**__** he sat back onto his bed, eager to hear what she had to say.**_

___**"**__**Po**__**…**__**,**__**"**__** she was having a difficult time spitting out the words.**_

_**Po figured out what she was trying to say and moved directly in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand, **__**"**__**I get it now. All this time I just thought that you were angrier because there hasn**__**'**__**t been a lot of but to kick. Now I know that the way you feel about me, is the way I feel about you.**__**"**_

_** She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Trying to fight back tears, **__**"**__**You don**__**'**__**t know what it**__**'**__**s like holding something like this back Po.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Trust me Tigress I do,**__**"**__** he sat next to her, picked her up, and placed her in his lap, **__**"**__**I love you Tigress.**__**"**_

_** She gasped as she smiled and looked deeply into those big green eyes of his, **__**"**__**I love you too Po,**__**"**__** she felt weird saying it.**_

_** Po leaned in for a kiss, but she just shied away, **__**"**__**Sorry Tigress,**__**"**__** he was very disappointed.**_

___**"**__**No I**__**'**__**m sorry,**__**"**__** she looked back at him, **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**m just not used to this mushy crap.**__**"**_

___**"**__**I know,**__**"**__** he pulled her closer to him and went for another kiss. To his surprise, she wrapped her left arm around his neck and pulled into his kiss. **_

_**After a few minutes, tigress shifted to sitting on his lap, facing him with her leg wrapped around him. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him hard. Po wrapped his arms around her and tried to keep up with her vigorous kissing, **__**"**__**I love you Po,**__**"**__** she said in between kisses and breaths.**_

"_**I love you too,**__**"**__** he responded in kind.**_

_**The kissed each other until they heard Shifu**__**'**__**s voice echo through the house, **__**"**__**We can**__**'**__**t let Shifu catch us,**__**"**__** Tigress said in disappointment. Her panties were soaked all the way though and her pussy begged to be fucked.**_

___**"**__**Why can**__**'**__**t we let him know?**__**"**__** Pow rested his hands on his lover**__**'**__**s hips.**_

___**"**__**You know that he**__**'**__**ll freak out if her found out that his furious five member and dragon Warrior were fraternizing.**_

___**"**__**Fine, but we will tell him eventually Tigress.**__**"**_

"_**Yes my love,**__**"**__** she placed a hand on his face and kissed him one last time before she quietly snuck out of his room.**_

_** Po heard the sliding of her door on the other side of the hallway before Shifu walked in, **__**"**__**Ah Tigress, where have you been?**__**"**_

___**"**__**Sorry Master, I**__**'**__**m just not feeling well,**__**"**__** she lied.**_

"_**You not feeling well?**__**"**__** he was very surprised, **__**"**__**You never got sick. You must**__**'**__**ve eaten something bad for you to be sick.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Yes Master Shifu.**__**"**_

"_**Where**__**'**__**s the Panda?**__**"**_

___**"**__**Still sleeping in his room sir.**__**"**_

"_**I know that this is day off, but he needs to get up,**__**"**__** Po quietly shuffled back to his bed and pretended to be sleep. Shifu slammed the door open, **__**"**__**PANDA!**__**"**_

___**"**__**Ah!**__**"**__** Po jumped up and fell to the floor, putting on a show for Shifu, **__**"**__**Oh, Master Shifu,**__**"**__** Po got to his feet.**_

___**"**__**Tigress is sick and I need you to look after her.**__**"**_

"_**Oh come on Master, I can fend for myself,**__**"**__** she fought then smiled evilly and winked at Po.**_

___**"**__**Yeah, I think she can handle herself.**__**"**_

"_**No, she needs to be watched over, even if that means you have to stay up in here all day.**__**"**_

___**"**__**What are you going to do?**__**"**_

"_**The rest of the Five and I are going down to the city to watch over a convention that has come to town last night. We won**__**'**__**t be back until late tonight. So I want you to be up here and tend to Tigress.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Yes Master,**__**"**__** Tigress and Po Said in unison and with that Shifu left. They waited until Shifu**__**'**__**s footsteps couldn**__**'**__**t be heard anymore before Tigress jumped Po. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he placed his hands on her ass for support.**_

___**"**__**You got a nice ass Tigress,**__**"**__** Po said with a smirk, **__**"**__**Nice and tight.**__**"**_

_** She giggled before she attacked his lips with hers.**_

_**After an hour, Po and Tigress laid in his bed. Since he was so large, she was able to curl up into a ball on his stomach. She did in a way to where they could keep looking at each other as they spoke, **__**"**__**When do you think that we can go to the next level?**__**"**__** Tigress asked.**_

___**"**__**Uh, uh,**__**"**__** he began stammering, **__**"**__**Whenever you want I guess.**__**"**_

"_**Um,**__**"**__** she lifted the top half of her body, **__**"**__**Do you think that we can do it now?**__**"**_

___**"**__**So soon?**__**"**_

"_**I know that you**__**'**__**ve been wanting to make love to me for quite a while and I just want to do it now. And while I**__**'**__**m horny as hell.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Um, okay,**__**"**__** she got off of him.**_

_**They began undressing. All Po had to do was drop his pants and skivvies. Tigress stripped off her clothes, only leaving on her breast band and her soaked panties, **__**"**__**You look so beautiful Tigress.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Care to help me out of my undies?**__**"**__** she asked and winked.**_

_**She stepped forward, allowing Po to slowly pull down her panties. He oogled over her body and he could smell the smell of her musk. By this time, his shaft was fully poking out of its sheath. Tigress turned around allowed her lover to unlatch her breast band. **_

_** When he was done, she turned back around, **__**"**__**How about you lay down and I**__**'**__**ll show you all I can do,**__**"**__** she said in a seductive tone.**_

_** He smiled and did as she asked. She walked over to him and got down on her knees. She grabbed his shaft and heard him inhale sharply and groan. She purred as she slowly stroke his member, **__**"**__**Ugh**__**…**__** Tigress,**__**"**__** he whispered, **__**"**__**Fast**__**…"**_

_** She pumped his cock faster, causing him to groan and moan louder, **__**"**__**That**__**'**__**s right,**__**"**__** Tigress said, **__**"**__**Cum for me, my love.**__**"**_

___**"**__**I**__**'**__**m getting close,**__**"**__** Po stated, **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**m going to cum.**__**"**_

_**As he said, he did cum. Tigress felt his cock bulge and squirted shot after shot of hot sticky cum. She did her best to try and cover his tip with her mouth. She had to swallow quickly in order to swallow his copious amounts of cum. He pushed her head down further, causing her to swallow his cock and gag. He thrusted in her mouth as he finished cumming.**_

_** Once he was done, he laid back onto the bed panting heavily. Tigress coughed, **__**"**__**What the hell Po?**__**"**___

___**"**__**Sorry, I got caught up in the moment,**__**"**__** he sighed.**_

"_**You came a lot,**__**"**__** she calmed down as she crawled into bed next to him.**_

___**"**__**Yeah sorry about that,**__**"**__** he turned his head toward her, **__**"**__**Now it**__**'**__**s my turn to pleasure you.**__**"**___

_** He got off the bed and knelt before her. He pulled her closer and rested her feet on his shoulders. He used his index finger and pushed it past her outer lips. She gasped as he managed to squeeze two fingers inside her, **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re fingers are so big,**__**"**__** she gasped.**_

_** He chuckled as he began pushing in and out of her as she began to pant. Pleased at his success, he thrusted his fingers deeper in her and sucked on her clit. She began to scream as he thrusted faster. Juices began flowing out of her as she gyrated her hips against his fingers.**_

___**"**__**Po**__**… **__**I**__**'**__**m close**__**…**__** Harder**__**…**__** deeper,**__**"**__** he did as she asked and she began wailing, **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**m gonna cum, I**__**'**__**m gonna,**__**"**__** she inhaled sharply and screamed loudly. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers and her juices flowed out of her even more. He reacted by sucking on her clit hard and violently rutting her with his fingers. Her orgasm lasted a few minutes before she collapsed onto the bed.**_

_** Po took his fingers out and stood back up. He began sucking her tiger juices from them, **__**"**__**You taste so good Tigress,**__**"**__** he picked her up and sat on the bed. He faced her to him and grabbed her ass and spread her ass cheeks apart.**_

___**"**__**Please be careful,**__**"**__** she said softly as she placed her arms on his, **__**"**__**I hope your cock doesn**__**'**__**t do much damage.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Only if you want it to,**__**"**__** he slowly lowered her down. She began grunting in pain as his large endowment filled her, **__**"**__**It**__**'**__**s okay, just be calm and loosen up your pussy.**__**"**_

___**"**__**My pussy is loose,**__**"**__** her eyes were closed tightly as she grunted, **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re just too thick.**__**"**_

_** He smiled as he pushed deeper into her until he felt the head of his cock meet her cervix, **__**"**__**Now you can go as fast or slow as you want babe.**__**"**_

_** She slowly lifted up, feeling every inch of him leave her. She moaned until the tip of him was the only thing in her, then she slammed back down. She screamed as Po grunted, **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re so tight,**__**"**__** he grunted. She lifted and dropped on him only a few more times before she started to cum. Po felt her pussy tighten and her juices squirting out the sides of his cock, **__**"**__**Eh**__**…**__**,**__**"**__** she gasped and let loose a long wail out of pleasure.**_

_** Po**__**'**__**s instincts kicked in and he slammed Tigress on her back thrusting into her hard, **__**"**__**Ow**__**…**__** Po**__**…**__**,**__**"**__** she said on each thrust, **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re**__**…**__** Hurting**__**…**__** Me,**__**"**__** he didn**__**'**__**t care and thrusted harder. She screamed in both pain and pleasure at his girth and violent thrusting.**_

_** He roared and released his load inside of her. His cum gushed out around his cock and pumped deep into her womb. He rode out his orgasm for a few minutes before he fell back. Leaving her pussy hole gaping and oozing cum. Tigress laid back onto the bed panting heavily, **__**"**__**That was amazing.**__**"**_

___**"**__**Yeah it was,**__**"**__** Po agreed.**_


End file.
